


Thanks to jealousy

by ShirleyCarlton



Series: Thanks to jealousy [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, top!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirleyCarlton/pseuds/ShirleyCarlton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is driven up the wall every time John is having sex with someone else in their flat. One day, he finally snaps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To boldly go

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [Shirelockhomes](http://shirelockhomes.tumblr.com) and [Auburnrecluse](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Auburnrecluse/pseuds/Auburnrecluse) for beta'ing!

Ever since John had stopped proclaiming he wasn’t gay, he’d occasionally been bringing male lovers home when returning from a night out.

Sherlock didn’t know what had happened exactly.

He deduced that John must have somehow discovered he was bisexual. It unquestionably involved something that had occurred at Harry’s birthday party last spring, after which John had been restless and distracted for weeks and had somewhat changed his porn viewing habits. But they didn’t really talk about those kinds of things.

At first, Sherlock had merely been _surprised_ at John’s new lifestyle.  
Lately, however, he was more and more annoyed every time he caught a glimpse of an unknown man on the landing in the morning or heard the legs of John’s bed softly scrape against the wooden floor at night.  
It didn’t happen very often, but when it did, it irritated him to a great extent.

One Friday night, when Sherlock was home alone, enjoying the quiet and solitude of their comfortable flat at 221B Baker Street, he suddenly heard distinct male giggling and two pairs of uncoordinated footsteps coming up the stairs from below.

Sherlock put down his violin and listened, fury rising inside him.  
He didn’t have specific rational objections to what John was doing. He just disliked the fact that John was about to have sex with somebody else in their house, again.

He sat up straight on the sofa as their voices suddenly stopped being muffled: rather than taking the second flight of stairs up to John’s room, they’d stepped into the kitchen, through the door that connected there directly from the hall – just out of his line of sight.

_For god’s sake, why does he have to bring him in here?_

Probably some late-night snack-before-sex, Sherlock thought with abhorrence, deciding to ignore them as thoroughly as he usually ignored the bison skull on the wall.

But just then, he heard them disappearing into the corridor that led to the bathroom.

_The bathroom? Honestly._

More giggles.

Sherlock picked up a book and tried to read.

* * * * *

Inside the bathroom, John took off his cocktail-stained shirt and trousers and put them in the sink. He was about to rinse them with water, all the while chatting to his new companion, Kevin, when he suddenly felt a hand grab his bottom and another one slip inside his pants - the only item of clothing he was still wearing.

“Just leave those for later,” Kevin whispered playfully in John’s ear.

John reached for the tap anyway – he wanted to get rid of the hideous greenish stain before it would dry up – but Kevin had got hold of his cock and was now stroking it firmly up and down. John couldn’t help but let his head fall back for a moment and then decided to quickly put the plug in the drain and just let his clothes soak in a little cold water.  
He moaned noisily as Kevin started to sloppily kiss his neck while he stroked John’s prick harder and harder.

An instant later, Kevin was bending over the washing machine with his trousers down to his knees, and John was standing behind him, rolling on a condom. He was already breathing heavily as he put one hand firmly on Kevin’s hip and aligned his cock to enter him.

“You seem to be _very_ ready for me, don’t you?” John said softly, almost patronisingly.

“Yes, well spotted,” Kevin panted, half-grinning. “Just get on with it.”

“Oh, impatient, are we?” John smiled teasingly, firming his grip on Kevin to show him who was in charge.

He purposely proceeded very slowly, and pulled back when he was less than halfway.  
Kevin let out a long moan, eminently eager and frustrated. John closed his eyes, bit his lip and pushed in again, slightly deeper, but not nearly as deep as he felt he could have easily gone, keeping an excruciatingly slow pace.  
He knew how to tantalise.

“Oh God... More! _Please_! Harder!” Kevin panted.

“Oh, you like that, do you?” John teased. “But I can’t let myself go yet, can I? We’ve only just met, you see?” he whispered.  
With his fingers he was tauntingly caressing Kevin’s buttocks ever so lightly and he slowed down a bit more, fighting his own impulse to bang the man properly.

“Argh, come _on_ , just fuck me harder, please! _Please_!”

John loved it when they begged.

Soon after, he was pounding Kevin hard and deep, the washing machine happily clonking along.

* * * * *

Obviously, Sherlock could hear _exactly_ what they were doing—including how much the stranger appreciated John’s cock inside him.  
It wasn’t long before the man came, loud and clear.

Then it went silent, and the clock in the lounge seemed to tick extraordinarily loud to compensate.  
It was driving Sherlock mad.

He couldn’t stand not being able to figure out what they were doing next. Was John tossing himself off? Was the other guy doing it for him? Was he giving John a blowjob?  
All he could hear were some muffled sounds he couldn’t quite make out.

Sherlock clenched his jaw and eventually decided to pretend he needed the bathroom and just boldly walk in on them, supposedly without realising they were in there. He simply couldn’t bear to sit there another second waiting for John’s orgasm. And he didn’t mind preventing it in the process.

He slammed his book down and walked over to the bathroom. Without waiting, he swung the door open (he had been correct in not hearing them lock it), stopped, and raised his eyebrows in feigned surprise, taking in the scene before him.

John and Kevin stopped kissing and Kevin’s hand quickly let go of John’s cock, but they were still embracing when they looked at Sherlock. Kevin was almost fully clothed, only his jeans were still unzipped. John, however, was stark naked.

Sherlock blinked just once. It was as if he saw John holding a younger version of _him_. Untidy dark curls framed a pale face wide with shock.

To Sherlock’s surprise, John did not seem annoyed or upset in the slightest about him interrupting them. He rather looked sort of smug, as if he was showing off his catch. In fact, his facial expression somewhat resembled that of someone who had spotted an old friend in a crowd.

John’s body looked even better than Sherlock had imagined it. Not that he had ever consciously allowed himself to imagine John naked.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, John spoke, smirking. “Care to join us, Sherlock?”  
He didn’t break the gaze, didn’t laugh off his own remark.

Sherlock was dumbstruck.  
He opened his mouth to say something, but a few seconds later, still nothing had come out.

John let go of his one-night stand and took a step towards Sherlock.  
He was obviously drunk.  
His cock was still hard and seemed to point at Sherlock’s, which was in a similar state inside his trousers.

Sherlock tried to gather his thoughts and judge the situation. Only now did he start to notice his own arousal. The adrenalin from his general annoyance had masked anything else he was feeling.

“This one has already come, you see. Wasted,” John said with a cheeky smile, nodding his head toward the poor youth, who was perplexedly looking from one man to the other.  
John was still in teasing mode, and the alcohol gave him more nerve than usual.

Contrary to Sherlock, John was very aware that he wanted his flatmate and was using his one-night stands only as substitutes.  
He had tried to make a move on Sherlock on several occasions, but the man had just seemed completely oblivious to the existence of romance or sex.

John had been partly right.

But still, here Sherlock was.

John knew perfectly well, inebriated as he might have been, that there was no way Sherlock had actually been unaware of their presence in the bathroom. He had come in for a reason. Yet, he didn’t say or do anything now that he was here.

The second Sherlock started to turn away, John firmly grabbed his arm.  
It was now or never.

Kevin eyed the two of them anxiously, understandably uncomfortable with wherever this was going. Probably considering himself to be pretty much done here anyway, he manoeuvred awkwardly around them, vexedly mumbling “Sorry, thanks, bye.”

John didn’t mind and answered with a curt “Yeah, see you” while hardly taking his eyes off Sherlock’s. Kevin’s steps soon faded away on the stairs.

“You walked in here for a reason, Sherlock. Tell me you don’t want me.”

“I…”

John’s face lit up. “You were finally jealous, weren’t you?”

There was a pause.

“Good for you!” There was only the slightest hint of sarcasm in John’s voice. He was genuinely cheerful.  
He leaned a bit closer, still not extremely steady on his feet. “It was time you started to feel something,” he said softly, slightly husky. Before Sherlock could object, John pulled him close and nuzzled his neck. Sherlock, his eyes darting across the ceiling, held his arms awkwardly in mid-air for a long moment before he gave in and rested them lightly on John’s bare back, breathless.

“God, Sherlock…” John breathed just under Sherlock’s ear, his voice emotional. “What is it with you? Have you any idea how badly I’ve wanted you, from the very start?”

Sherlock, blushing furiously, was still unable to move or reply. He just stood there, blinking, and swallowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you are as confused as I initially was about the floor plan of 221B, see [this image](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m7yitbPRo31rorqs9o1_1280.jpg) or <http://sherlockology.tumblr.com/post/33292071531/221b-3d-floor-plan>


	2. Giving in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John comes home from the pub drunk one evening, and Sherlock admits he is jealous of John's one-night stands.

John kissed Sherlock’s neck and then his jaw and his cheek, and Sherlock let him. He just stood there, frozen to the spot, breathing rather fast and superficially.

“Just give in to your feelings, Sherlock, whatever they are,” John pleaded. “Just give in and let everything else go.”  
John stopped to look straight at him and saw Sherlock’s eyes actually glistening with tears.

Sherlock tried to laugh and looked away for a second, then closed his eyes.

“I just…”

John had never seen Sherlock at a loss for words like this before. He put his arms around him and whispered: “It’s okay, I’m here. It’s all fine.”

Sherlock responded by promptly hugging him back so tightly it almost hurt, but relief and joy coursed through John as Sherlock finally seemed to have done what John had just told him to.

As Sherlock’s breathing gradually steadied, he seemed to come back to his senses.  
“I… I didn’t realise how jealous I was, until tonight,” Sherlock stammered, looking slightly embarrassed. “I guess… something just… snapped,” he said sheepishly.

“I’m glad it did,” smiled John.

Their faces were very close now and, as if drawn by a magnetic force, their mouths began to gravitate towards each other until they gently collided into a long, slow, tender kiss that drained out all the tension in their bodies.

Before long, however, Sherlock’s want took over and he started kissing John more vigorously. His hands groped John’s shoulder blades, making John melt in his embrace, his body aglow.

After an elaborate interplay of hot tongues and wet lips, Sherlock pulled out of the kiss and rested his forehead against John’s, breathing hard and cupping John’s neck with his hands. He looked down to see John’s penis still jutting forward. Sherlock let his right hand slide down and carefully clutched it, looking at John hesitantly. With their eyes locked, John dropped his jaw and let out an approving moan, heat almost irradiating from his pupils.

Sherlock started stroking up and down steadily, evidently still overwhelmed and eagerly seeking John’s approval as to whether he was doing the right things.

“Oh yes,” John moaned. “Yes, God. That’s good.”

John was afraid he might come on the spot.

For a second, Sherlock seemed to shift on his legs uncomfortably and John quickly took the hint. He unfastened Sherlock’s trousers and freed his cock, then started stroking it gently. Sherlock inhaled sharply and threw his head backwards, suppressing a groan.

This was insanely hot: both feeling each other’s hand around their cocks and feeling each other’s cock in their own hands.

John then inched closer and lifted his heels, so that Sherlock’s fist was level with his, and then opened his hand to wrap it around both of them. Sherlock did the same and they looked at each other, stunned, drowning in each other’s dark and intense gaze, intoxicated by the magic of the moment.

Not much later, Sherlock closed his eyes, frowning, and started to make an incoherent sound. John was exhilarated to see him come undone like this and gasped as it hit him once more that Sherlock was feeling all this because of _him_ , because of _his_ hand and _his_ cock against Sherlock’s. Seeing him come subsequently sent John straight over the edge, tumbling into one of his most glorious orgasms ever.

When they looked at each other again, both panting and covered with each other’s cum, they broke into muffled giggles just like they had after their first case together.

It was awkward and perfect at the same time.

John pulled Sherlock into a rather messy embrace and they just stood there holding each other, feeling the rhythm of each other’s breathing, and letting all that had happened sink in.

“John…”

“Hm?”

“You’ll need to educate me on this, you know.” 

John smiled. “I look forward to it.” He planted a languid, wet kiss in Sherlock’s neck and then said: “Why don’t we start straight away? I think I have another one in me tonight. Your bedroom?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For an alternative and slightly (even) smuttier version of this scene, check [part 2 of this series](http://archiveofourown.org/works/985966) :)  
> 


End file.
